miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-9017724-20191028165856
With the theory about the new Queen Bee being possibly a sentimonster created by either Gabriel or Mayura to gain Ladybug's trust and get from her a Miraculous, I decided to create a special based on that. Amber (The Return of the Queen, Part 1): A new teacher called Amber arrives at Françoise Dupont and she soon becomes the favorite teacher of most students. Feeling herself replaced as the most loved teacher, Miss Bustier is akumatized again in Zombizou. Redirecting the students' love for Amber to her, the villain causes them to turn against her. Without Cat Noir's help, how will Ladybug defeat Zombizou and her zombie army and return everything to normal? Bumblebee (The Return of the Queen, Part 2): With Ladybug and Cat Noir facing Stoneheart again, the former has to come up with an plan to subdue him without activating his growing power. Realizing the Bee Miraculous is their only chance, Ladybug must trust it to someone she can trust. But when a hurtful betrayal happens, Ladybug will receive help from a lost ally. For the first time, I'm willing to tell you what this special will be all about. Mayura had created a sentimonster with human form called Amber who, by Hawk Moth's orders, tries to gain Ladybug's trust. Of course, this fact is not known on the episode she first appears. She becomes a new teacher at Marinette's school and her likeable and nice persona causes her to become the favorite teacher to many students, what causes Miss Bustier to be akumatized again in Zombizou, who turns the students and teachers into her zombie army. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to help, but the cat becomes once again a kissing zombie. When Ladybug is about to be defeated, Amber appears to help her. During this, Chloé becomes conflicted in helping Ladybug, as she has started becoming remorseful over her actions against her, but still feeling anger towards Ladybug for refusing her help time over time. On the second part, with the return of Stoneheart, Ladybug realizes she needs the subduing power of the Bee Miraculous to stop him, deciding to entrust it to Amber, who becomes Bumblebee. Soon after Stoneheart is defeated, Amber reveals herself at being working with Hawk Moth and betrays the heroes. At this moment, Chloé interveenes and takes the Bee Miraculous from her, giving it back to Ladybug. With his plan going south because of Chloé's intervention, Hawk Moth has Mayura reshaping Amber, turning her into a bee-like beast. Ladybug, with no other option, gives the Bee Miraculous to Chloé again and she becomes Queen Bee again. After the sentimonster is defeated, Chloé gives back the miraculous to Ladybug and shows regrets over her actions and understands if Ladybug can't trust her anymore. The superhero, seeing that Chloé is really repentant, tells her actions speak louder than words and that what she just did, saving her and Cat Noir, was a good start for her to trust her again, what leaves Chloé more hopeful.